Sexy Seconds
by ResDes2
Summary: Sequel to Cleaning Off. After having an threesome with Carlisle and Edward, then cleaning off with Carlisle, Edward and Emmett are still horny. Slash. Please review, even if you think it's bad.


Sexy Seconds

Sexy Seconds

I went in to kiss Emmett, but I noticed that he had come all over his face. "You came pretty hard, didn't you?" I asked.

"I was really hard," he said. "I think I may be in love with you."

"Oh," I said, sad, "oh, Emmett. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to play with your heart strings."

"What do you mean?" he asked, perplexed.

"I mean I don't love you the way you love me."

"Oh," he muttered. "Well, that's OK. I always have Alice."

"We can still have fun," I told him.

His eyes lit up. "OK," he said. "Let's be intimate."

"I'm down," I stated. I looked into his eyes. He was super sexy. His eyes screamed masculine. His face was full. I noticed that his come was all over his face. I licked his cheeks, his nose, and his forehead. His semen was so delicious.

"Oh, I like that," Emmett said.

"I like your come," I told him. "So sweet, so salty. So…good."

"I can make more for you," he told me.

"Please," I begged. I licked his neck. It was bumpy and the condiment that was his semen just made him more delicious. I licked his chest. It was huge and perfect. His entire abdomen was perfect. He has muscles everywhere. There were mounds and ridges all over. His abs was perfect, and there were many of them. I kept licking in random places.

"There's no come there," he told me.

"I know." I kept licking. I squeezed his chest while I licked between abs. He was sweating a lot, and it was sexy. He was so mouth-watering. I licked down his right arm. It was huge with tons of muscles. I licked all of the way to his hand. There was come everywhere. He sat up, and I licked his fingers. He was finger-licking good.

I swallowed all of his come. I went down to his crotch. Here was the semen mother load. His cock, even though he had come so many times, was as hard as ever. It was an amazing cock. It stood up. Even though it was nothing compared to Carlisle's cock, it was still a wonder. I licked his base, which was covered in come. I moaned. I licked up his cock. I reached his tip. I was about to push him into my mouth before Emmett stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You already sucked me off," he said. "I want to show you my skills."

"Well OK," I said. He picked me up and sat me down, my back resting on the wall. I was immediately hard. He sat next to me.

"I give the meanest hand job," he told me.

"Well let's see," I said. He crouched over and stuck my cock in his mouth. I gasped. "That's…not…a…oh!...hand job," I told him.

"Oh I know," he said. "I'm just lubing up. Who needs jelly when you have spit?" He sucked me off for several more seconds. I moaned. He sat back up.

"Are you sure you aren't better at blow jobs?" I asked.

"People say I'm great at blow jobs," he stated, "but they only say that before they get my hand job."

"And what do they say afterwards?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. "They sit there, in ecstasy." Emmett grabbed my cock at the head and slowly pushed downwards. He then pulled up, then slammed his fist down again. I moaned. He went faster and faster.

I turned my head to him and looked at him. He was staring at me, eyes wide. My head flew back, and I looked back at him. I smiled. We stared into each other's eyes. It was amazing. I looked closer. He was smiling as well. He was on his side and his arm was pumping fast. I could see that his arm was going as hard as it could. He was going at a rate of probably 5 beats per second. His muscles were bulging everywhere. He was tense everywhere. He was so muscled. He was hot. Even his legs were hot. They had hair, but not too much hair, and they were extremely toned. He was perfect, muscled wise.

Then the spit started to dry. It became more intense. It became rough. No more lubrication. "Are you…gonna…blow me again?" I gasped. The words rushed out of me. "I'm getting dry."

"That's the point," he told me. "I am good at what I do because I know what I like. People like what I like. If you hadn't guessed yet, I masturbate. I have perfected my technique by practicing…on myself. I now know that with no lubrication, the head becomes more stimulated. It feels better." Every time Emmett touched my head, I shook. Pleasure rushed through me. He was right. "I know what feels good, Edward. I am giving you a good time. How does it feel?"

"Oh…good," I moaned.

"Now, you must be feeling like you want to be touched," Emmett stated. He knew what he was doing. "Do you want to feel intimate?"

"God yes," I blurted.

He wrapped his legs around my legs. Even though he was cold, he was warm to the touch. His muscular legs tangled through my legs, which looked frail in comparison. "Now let's get faster," he said, in control.

All I could do was nod, my body paralyzed by pleasure. He went to almost ten beats per second. I almost lost control. With his other hand, he grabbed my head and pushed it into his face. We kissed eagerly. He licked my face a couple times. I massaged the inside of his mouth with my tongue. We both cherished this.

At last, I lost control. First, I moaned loudly. Emmett pulled back, but still beat my cock. He slowed tempo, but pushed harder. Finally, I came all over his hand and my chest. I flung my head back, and Emmett kissed my neck. I dragged my head back and looked into his eyes. We both smiled. I lay my head onto his bulky shoulder in exhaustion.

Emmett pulled his hand to his face and licked it clean. He did it teasingly, and I wished I were his finger. He mounted me and started licking my face. "You're delicious too," he told me.

Thoughts ran through my head. Emmett, licking my abs. Carlisle, fucking me senseless. Emmett, giving the best hand job ever. Carlisle, and his tasty cock.

"Oh no," I said aloud.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm gonna come again," I warned. He took my cock and immediately stuck it into his mouth. He pushed it all the way to the back of his throat and blew out. This pushed me over the edge. I pushed hot semen into Emmett's throat.

"Awesome," he said. "But that usually happens." I lay there until I sat up.

"Your turn," I said. He sat there. I stood up and walked over to him. I slowly sat down, and his cock went inside me. He moaned.

"So tight," he warned.

"Then I'll go slowly," I calmed him. "Keep it intimate. For you."

I stared into his beautiful eyes as I slowly went up and down. The moment was magical. His face told a story. Like he had been hurt, but he was still strong. He was tough, yet trodden. But still in love. He smiled, then through his head back and moaned. I kissed his neck. He pulled his head back and kissed my neck. We slowly kept going. I grabbed his muscles as he massaged my back. We were intimate. I felt down his arms while he kissed my chest. It was magical.

We did that for hours. Just stared into each other's eyes, felt each other, and slowly fucked. He was inside of me in several ways, yet somehow, I was more inside of him.

Finally, Emmett went crazy. He put his weigh on his masculine arms and started really fucking me. He pushed himself deep into me several times. I moaned. He moaned louder.

Suddenly, Emmett pushed very far into me. He jerked wildly, and he came inside of me. So romantic.

This made me come all over his well-built chest. I landed on him in exhaustion. Unexpectedly, Emmett came again.

"Sorry, Emmett," I apologized.

"Oh, it's OK," he said. I stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To get some towels," I said. I walked out of the room while Emmett picked up some of my come with his finger, sucking it off, and then moaning.

I walked down the stairs thinking about how many times I have come today when I saw Carlisle. I was completely naked and embarrassed. I blushed.

"Morning," he greeted.

"What?" I asked, confused. "The sun hasn't gone down yet."

"Oh yes it has," he corrected. "You and Emmett have been fucking for a full 13 hours."

"God," I gawked. I grabbed some towels, covered myself, and walked upstairs. I saw that Emmett was even dirtier, had even more semen on him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well your come is so delicious," he told me, "that I accidentally came again."


End file.
